


8itchy and the 8east, Vriska X Crocodile Consort

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, based off an MSPARP roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl<br/>A consort<br/>A spiral of emotions and naks and 8luhs<br/>True and unlikely love<br/>A love child<br/>and the regrets that follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	8itchy and the 8east, Vriska X Crocodile Consort

I am a roleplayer who gets bored  
never a good thing  
I was a crocodile  
she was a girl  
Unlikely love 

here is the chat the fic I'm about to write is based off of: 

This is a script style chat. Please keep this chat safe for work.  
2  
Crocodile [CROCODILE] joined chat.  
1  
Humanstuck! Model! arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak nak  
1  
AG: What the fuck?  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak you speak nak nak  
1  
AG: >::::(  
2  
CROCODILE: nakka nak are you the "8lue 8itch" someone nak was talking about nak?  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak nak because you are blue nak22:42:40  
1  
AG: If it does have an "8" it is.  
2  
CROCODILE: yes they nak used an 8  
2  
CROCODILE: they said nak "Young consort stay away from te 8lue 8itch she will taint your innocent soul"  
2  
CROCODILE: then they flew nak away  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak I think drugs were nak involves  
2  
CROCODILE: involved*  
1  
AG: Alright, stop talking.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak nak  
1  
AG: Ugh, stop that.  
1  
AG: Its pissing me off.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak can't nak nak I am physically incapable of nak not nakking. It might make me explode.  
1  
AG: Who even told you that?  
1  
AG: That you should stay away from me?  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak red text sunglasses guy  
1  
AG: Heh.  
1  
AG: Strider.  
1  
AG: That stoic 8itch.  
2  
CROCODILE: Nak nak he was rich  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak I got many money's  
2  
CROCODILE: moneys  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak he was not very smart nak  
1  
AG: He isnt.  
1  
AG: >::::P  
1  
AG: Good thing you noticed.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak I stole more money from that lil shit than he even knew he nak had  
2  
CROCODILE: nobody suspects the nak crocodile  
2  
CROCODILE: nobody  
2  
CROCODILE: nak  
1  
AG: Ehehehehehehehehe~  
1  
AG: I like you.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak you're pretty cool yourself  
1  
AG: You too.  
1  
AG: Youre awesome~  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak why are you giving compliments nak nak I am not nak used to this nak nak DISTRESS NAK DISTRESS NAK NAK NAK  
2  
CROCODILE: NAK NAK NAK NAK  
1  
AG: Ehehe.  
1  
AG: Ehehehe.  
1  
AG: 8luh.  
1  
AG: 8luh 8luh 8luh 8luh 8luh 8luh 8luh 8luh~  
2  
CROCODILE: ........Confused nak nak nak  
1  
AG: That's mine.  
1  
AG: Yours is "nak".  
1  
AG: Mine is "8luh".  
2  
CROCODILE: hm  
2  
CROCODILE: will you explode if you don't say '8luh'?  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak  
1  
AG: No. 8ut I say "8luh" aaaaaaaall the time.  
1  
AG: >::::P  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak why nak nak that sounds silly nak  
1  
AG: Well, I just like it.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak okay nak that's valid reasoning. nak.  
1  
AG: 8luh.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak.  
1  
AG: 8luh 8luh.  
2  
CROCODILE: nak nak.  
1  
AG: 8luh 8luh 8luh 8luh.  
1  
AG: I have to go, 8luh.  
2  
CROCODILE: ((deep and insightful conversations with Vriska and Crocodile  
1  
AG: 8ut youre awesome.  
2  
CROCODILE: Oh nak nak  
1  
AG: // yes  
1  
AG: // ahahahahha  
1  
AG: // bluh.  
2  
CROCODILE: ((nak  
1  
AG: // XDDD  
2  
CROCODILE: ((Just Homestuck things  
1  
AG: // i ship it  
2  
CROCODILE: ((omg  
2  
CROCODILE: ((yes  
2  
CROCODILE: ((I'm SO writing that fic  
1  
AG: /// i call it "8lak"  
1  
AG: // aahahahahahha  
2  
CROCODILE: ((just wait it'll be on my AO3 TrickstersAndTea I'm not even kidding I am doing this shit  
1  
AG: // go.  
1  
AG: /// dont let "Blak" be dreams.  
2  
CROCODILE: ((I won't  
2  
CROCODILE: ((You use kik...?  
1  
AG: // no. but i'll visit that AO3 thing  
2  
CROCODILE: ((mkay. I'll write it and you can see the fabness  
2  
CROCODILE: ((Blak should be canon  
1  
AG: /// i can imagine it  
2  
CROCODILE: ((Vriska looks into the crocodiles eyes "oh Crocodile, I 8luh you"  
2  
CROCODILE: (("I nak you too Vriska"  
1  
AG: // yes  
1  
AG: // YUEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHH  
2  
CROCODILE: ((THEN SUDDENLY SLOPPY MAKEOUTS 8LAK IS HERE BITCHES  
1  
AG: // ahahahahahahha  
1  
AG: /// hotter than the canon  
1  
AG: /// omf-  
2  
CROCODILE: ((Hotter than that Hussie X Vriska thing from the update  
1  
AG: // them canon ships combined  
1  
AG: // omf bow downt for the "8lak"  
2  
CROCODILE: ((Hussie should last-minute add this in  
2  
CROCODILE: (( like at the very very end he tries to woo Vris  
2  
CROCODILE: ((THEN BAM NAK NAK MOTHERFUCKER  
1  
AG: /// ahahahahah  
1  
AG: // lol  
1  
AG: // what will be the lovechild?  
2  
CROCODILE: ((let's name it Vriskadile  
2  
CROCODILE: Vriscroc?  
1  
AG: /// yis  
2  
CROCODILE: Freak of nature?  
1  
AG: No  
1  
AG: Its gonna 8e cute  
2  
CROCODILE: I think it's gonna be horrific  
1  
AG: Ahahahahahahah  
2  
CROCODILE: like will it be born as a grub?  
2  
CROCODILE: If so... would it have my snout thingy?  
1  
AG: Nope  
1  
AG: May8e?  
2  
CROCODILE: just like my tail maybe  
1  
AG: Like Casey  
2  
Crocodile [CROCODILE] disconnected.  
1  
Humanstuck! Model! arachnidsGrip [AG] disconnected.  
2  
Crocodile [CROCODILE] joined chat.  
2  
CROCODILE: NOOOOOO  
2  
CROCODILE: IM SORRY

This is completely unedited and I did not mean to leave the chat. In order to avenge the lost roleplay I have decided to actually write this shit. *sigh* If you comment an addition to this story that you want me to add, I will add it because WHATEVER NOT LIKE THIS COULD BE ANY MORE CRAZY!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this


End file.
